Just Starting
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sharon Raydor/Fritz Howard smut. Set after 6.11 Old Money.


Sharon Raydor had walked in on the Chief and Agent Howard kissing on more than one occasion, and it had always tripped her up a little, caused her a little distress. Not only because she was embarrassed, or intruding on a private moment between the two, but because she was jealous of a all things. Jealous of Brenda Leigh Johnson.

It hadn't been obvious to her at first, that little pang in her chest, but it grew over time, along with the buzz she felt whenever she saw Fritz Howard. A buzz she had been studiously ignoring for months now.

So when she was alone with him in his office, for a debriefing over their recent case, almost a year later, after that first buzz of arousal, that first pang of jealousy, she wasn't listening to a single word he said. She was concentrating on the way his lips moved instead, comparing them to when she had seen them move over the Chief's lips (it was easier to refer her to the woman as 'the Chief' when she was fantasising about her husband), the way his lips might move her her own or over her skin, her-

"Captain Raydor?"

She looked up and saw him looking a little expectant and somewhat confused. She smiled at him, fighting against the blush. She wasn't going to be able to face the Chief for a day or so.

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I'm a little tired."

"No problem," he said, "we can just swap paperwork, my bosses insisted with have a face-to-face meeting that's all."

"Bureaucracy will be the end of us," she joked. He chuckled and stood up, and she stood too, taking the file from him.

"Have you reopened the investigation into your missing agent?"

"Yeah-"

She was suddenly distracted when he stepped closer to her, looking down at her, lips moving. His expression was serious, and sad, as he spoke of the missing, and most likely murdered, FBI agent but she missed most of the words again.

"So we're not likely to find-"

She didn't let him finish the sentence, she leaned forward, kissing him on the lips quickly. She didn't quite know why she chose that exact moment to give into her jealousy and arousal, and her damn curiosity, but when Fritz kissed back it really didn't matter. Still holding onto the file he had given her, she pulled him closer with the other hand, and he pressed his body against hers, just for a moment, until she needed to breathe or Fritz came to his senses. She wasn't sure which. She couldn't look at him though, embarrassed and ashamed with herself, and blushing brighter red. She wasn't going to be able to face the Chief for a week. She kept her eyes closed and went to turn and leave.

Fritz stopped her.

He reached out and pulled her back towards him, she opened her eyes for a mere second before he kissed her again, and she closed them once more. She tossed the file aside and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her. He hummed, running a hand up into her dark hair, his tongue on her lips, and when she sighed, he pushed in to taste her. He groaned and urged her back slowly until she was up against the door, arching into him, pushing her hips into his.

It was so much better than she had imagined, and she'd done a lot of that over the past year; so worth being jealous over. She kept him close to him, kissing him a little harder, groaning when he pulled away to look down at her. He went to speak but she stopped him with a quick kiss and spoke first

"Don't, don't say it," she said, looking away again.

She wasn't going to be about to face the Chief for a month.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," he whispered, and she frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about-"

"Don't say her name."

"What about her though?" she asked.

"She's no saint," he muttered.

She waited for an explanation but it never came,and instead of ranting he kissed her again, harder though. She didn't fight him, just pulled his body back against hers, hand on his ass to keep him close. He yanked her jacket open and off, dropping it to the floor, the blouse following quickly. He cupped a breast, finding her nipple with his thumb. She moaned against his lips, shifting her hips again.

Part of her still wanted to stop, there was enough animosity between her and the Chief, but instead she listened to the part that wanted to fuck Fritz Howard senseless and felt around for the lock on the door. He grinned at her, a quick flash of teeth, before he dipped his head down to kiss a line down her neck, nipping every so often and making her moan. He bent over to kiss the skin of her breasts just about the material of her bra, before sucking her nipple into his mouth through the silk.

She moaned, and reached behind her to remove the barrier, yelping when his lips closed around her nipple.

"Shush," he said, grinning, nipping her breast hard, "there are agents on the other side of that door."

"Uh-huh."

She nodded and managed to keep the noise in when he sucked the other nipple into his mouth. She arched into him, hands gripping him to hold on. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before standing up to kiss her again, reaching down with one hand to push her skirt up her thigh. She ran one hand over his crotch, feeling him semi-hard beneath his dark slacks, his hips jerking into her hand. His fingers skimmed over the inside of her thighs and she whined, wanting him to move higher. As he did so she bit her lip against the cry that built as he pulled her underwear to one side and slid a finger through the wet heat at her centre.

"Nice," he moaned into her ear, nipping on her lobe. Sharon merely moaned and pushed her hips into his hand. He rubbed her clit lightly, and she kissed him, trying not to cry out as loudly as she wanted to.

"Please," she moaned, _God she wanted more, needed more. _"Fritz."

"God, your voice."

She smiled at that, and pulled down the zip of his slacks, slipping her hand into his boxers. She curled her fingers around his growing erection, discovering more things to be jealous of as she stroked him gently, teasing. He groaned and his fingers fumbled a little before he yanked his hand free and urged her to let him lift her up. As soon as she was up against the door she wrapped his legs around his waist, both of them suddenly pulling at his belt, loosening his slacks, and Fritz pushed them down to the floor with one hand and kicked them off, Sharon's hands on his erection again.

"Please."

It was Fritz this time, breathing the word into her neck, just audible, and she guided him to her centre, panties simply held aside. He pushed in, slow, so very slow and she held her breath until she surrounded him entirely, panting a little, nails digging into his arms through his blue shirt. Fritz had stopped still, catching his breath too.

"Dear God, Sharon," he groaned, pulling out slowly, thrusting back in hard and quick, making her squeal, only part of the sound muffled against Fritz's neck. He repeated the motion, once, twice, Sharon unable to stop from crying out loudly, banging back against his door.

He stopped suddenly to shush her once more and kiss her soundly.

"Maybe we should move if you're gonna be so loud," he said, almost smug, but not quite.

"Maybe we should move if you're gonna fuck me so hard," she replied, grinning when his hips jerked a little when she cursed, squeezing him inside her to make him jerk again.

"Fuck."

He whirled her around and walked her over to the desk laying her down on it; both of them groaning as he slipped from her body. He pushed her skirt up around her waist, pulling her underwear down her legs and off, bending down and touching his tongue to his centre. She almost jumped off the desk when she felt his mouth on her, unable to keep from shouting out his name.

She wasn't going to be able to face the Chief for a year.

Fritz smiled against her, pressing his tongue against her clit, and she gripped the edges of the desk, biting down on her lip as he teased her with his tongue. It wasn't nearly enough, she had already gone passed the point of teasing; she was desperate now, and just wanted him back inside her, fucking her.

She moved her hips in time with the movement of his tongue anyway, unable to find her voice and tell him she needed more, needed him. He reached up with one hand to cup a breast, tweak a nipple between his finger and thumb and she moaned, pushing her hips up into his face, managing to let go of the desk with one hand and pressing down on his head.

Maybe, maybe this was exactly what she wanted after all.

He stopped teasing when he felt her hand on his head, pressing his tongue as deep as he could into her body and fucking her with it, moving a hand to lightly rub her clit, until she was shaking on the desk, every nerve ending firing starting from her clit out. She felt his tongue curl inside her and she wanted to scream; was about to scream when she felt him press down on her clit, hard, his tongue leaving her body and suddenly pushing into her mouth. She kissed back, coming hard on his desk, her body shaking, hands grabbing hold of him tight as she rode out the orgasm.

"Fritz," she moaned, taking a deep breath, then kissing him again, hard. She wrapped her legs around him again, his erection pressing against her swollen centre once more.

"Sharon," he moaned back and she shifted forward a little, urging him on.

He put his hands on her hips and pushed deep into her in one smooth quick move, crying out.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck."

Sharon grinned at him, pulling him down for a quick kiss. He pulled out and pushed in again, trying to stop another shout of _'fuck' _but not quite able.

"Come on Fritz," she moaned, "don't tease."

"Not teasing, just trying not to come too soon," he said.

She grinned again, squeezing his erection within her, and his hips jerked into hers with enough force to make her cry out.

"We can go slow another time," she told him, ignoring the implication of her words.

Fritz ignored the implication too, digging his fingers into her hips and moving hard within her, setting up a quick rhythm that left her breathless again, and unable to voice the ecstasy that was building up within her once more. Fritz had his eyes closed, his handsome face red with the exertion and effort he put into fucking her; Sharon herself couldn't close her eyes, couldn't take her eyes off him. She had to hold onto the edge of his desk again as he started to fuck her harder.

"More," she cried out, and he grunted in reply, reaching down between them to touch a finger to her clit, just gently at first. She cried out, and thrust her hips up hard into his. He pressed down harder, not loosing his rhythm, and she could feel the pleasure spiking already, feel a scream building.

Sharon wanted to scream, and come, and do this all over again.

She went white hot as her orgasm washed over, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming out, every muscle in her body tensing, back arching up. Fritz yelled her name, much louder than he should have, but they were long passed caring. His last few thrusts were even harder, desperate and she felt another ripple of pleasure shoot through her, and he came inside her, hips jerking, body shaking above hers.

Sharon collapsed back on the desk, legs falling from around Fritz's hips and dangling down over the edge as she she tried to catch her breath. As they both tried to catch their breath. He kissed her, gently, cupping her cheek with one hand, eyes still closed. She didn't want him to get off her just yet, she was still shaking a little, could still feel him shaking a little too. She really wanted to do that all over again. In a bed. Without holding back. It was possibly the best sex she'd had in five years.

She was never going to be able to face the Chief again ever.

She felt him soften and shift, and he pulled himself upright, looking down at her at last. Suddenly she felt dishevelled and disgusted with herself, but the feeling didn't last long; Fritz reached out and helped her up off the desk, then kissed her again, sweetly.

"You said we could go slow next time?" he said.

She nodded, not quite sure she wanted to get in the middle of a marriage. Affairs were messy and painful but _good God_ Fritz Howard might be worth it, she thought. She kissed him hard, and then let him redress her slowly. Gentleman to the core, she decided, even when he was cheating on his wife.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, kissing her one last time before unlocking his office door.

She nodded, and slipped out of the door, unsure what she had just done, or just started.


End file.
